


vent fic

by maxisprettygay



Series: personal shit [1]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: please read the notes, they have all the warnings, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxisprettygay/pseuds/maxisprettygay
Summary: why elmer doesn't see his brother anymore.





	vent fic

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: molestation mention, cussing, incest mention, pedophilia (though one’s like 13 while the other is 6) mention, rape jokes, implied violence
> 
> This is a vent fic. It’s based off something that happened to me when I was younger. Please don’t read this if things like this make you uncomfortable. I wrote this cause I needed to get this out of my system.
> 
> Please don’t ask me if I’m okay afterward. I am fine. I’m very happy. I’ve gotten past this. I don’t care if any of you decide to read this or not. I just needed to get this out of my system.

_6 years old, Summer of 2009_  
  
he didn’t even know what his older brother had done or why they were taking him back earlier than their sister, he just knew he’d made their mama and sister cry the night before. he wasn’t sure what had happened for them to start crying and holding him as his stepdad went to talk to the other about what happened in the closet.   
  
he didn’t see much wrong with them playing cops and robbers. it was just a game.   
  
*   
  
“if i find out he actually did it, i’ll beat him with a baseball bat.”   
  
elmer stared at his brother’s dad.   
  
he didn’t know what to say, so he mumbled a soft ‘okay’, silently hoping whatever it was that happened wouldn’t be found again. 

\- 

  
  
_8 years old, 2011_  
  
his sister moved in with them.   
  
elmer couldn’t have been happier.

\- 

  
_9 years old, Winter of 2011_  
  
his brother came back when he was nine. he wasn’t allowed to go anywhere alone with him. his brother was sixteen now.   
  
it was christmas break.   
  
elmer can’t recall how long he stayed. he only remembered the first night.   
  
he knows nothing happened. the only thing that occurred was him laying in the living room, watching austin and ally while his brother played yahtzee with the family. 

\- 

  
_11 years old, Fall of 2014_  
  
his sister ran away.   
  
she went to go live with her dad again. 

\- 

  
_14 years old, Fall of 2016_  
  
he has no idea why he started to remember it. he had been sitting there, texting between his boyfriend at the time and his best friend, sean, when it occurred. the memory just appeared.   
  
he didn’t know how to feel or react. he just sat there, trying to figure out if this was real.   
  
*   
  
he texted spot moments later, telling him what had happened. he felt nothing as he typed. he just sat with a blank expression. 

\- 

  
_14 years old, Spring of 2017_  
  
this was the first time he actually felt something. he was finally telling spot about it in person.   
  
he felt like he couldn’t breathe. the only thing he felt like was keeping him calm was sean’s hand awkwardly rubbing his back. he took a deep breath before looking back up at the other. he let out a soft apology.   
  
he rubbed his eyes, standing up. he was okay. 

\- 

  
_14 years old, Summer of 2017_  
  
he got a counselor back in the winter.   
  
she was originally supposed to help him with his depression.   
  
he told her about his brother. 

-

  
  
_14 years old, Summer of 2017_  
  
his sister had finally come back. she originally came with her husband and child to collect her things, but they all began reconnecting again.   
  
things were okay. 

\- 

  
_15 years old, Summer of 2018_  
  
his brother messaged their mother again. he was about to get remarried.   
  
elmer was originally supposed to go as well, but he’d managed to convince his mother to let him just stay with his sister when they went up.   
  
*   
  
“did you go to his wedding?” his therapist asked.   
  
“no.” 

  
\- 

  
_15 years old, Fall of 2018_  
  
his mom was drunk at the moment. she was talking about his brother. she and his sister both were. they were discussing the things he’d done; how he’d threatened his sister and how he and his father ruined her relationship with their mother.   
  
“he also did something else, but we’re not going to bring that up.” his mother slurred to his brother in law as she grabbed her wine to take another sip.   
  
if elmer hadn’t been sure before he was now. 

\- 

  
_15 years old, Fall of 2018_  
  
“listen, i can tell miss medda about it and she can call the cops, because if this is how you really feel then we gotta do something.”   
  
elmer had no clue how the night turned to this. they’d been joking around moments before until spot finally started opening up, saying he was really only himself with elmer.   
  
elmer sniffled, “i don’t wanna ruin anything. he has a family.”   
  
“that doesn’t matter. you told me about this because you wanted something to happen.”   
  
*   
  
“i told miss medda. she just wants to talk to you later.”   
  
elmer never went to talk to her. he’s still too scared to.

  
-

  
  
_16 years old, Fall of 2018_  
  
he went to spend the night at a friend’s.   
  
three of his other friend’s had shown as well. two from marching band, one from his classes from last year.   
  
only one of them knew what happened.   
  
three of them left the kitchen while two stayed to carry a conversation with the father.   
  
elmer brought up his brother and his family.   
  
“he has kids?”   
  
“yeah, two stepdaughters and one son.”   
  
“i hope he doesn’t do anything to them.”   
  
elmer stared blankly before turning and carrying their discussion on. he felt his friend wrap their arms around him as they mumbled several apologies.   
  
he was pissed the rest of the night.   
  
*   
  
the next day after returning home he made a post on his instagram story.   
  
‘anyways, if you hear me mention someone then hear me say they have kids then you open your mouth when you know it’s personal just know it was never your place to say anything and just know it was never your place to say anything and just know i won’t get over it and a hug and sorry won’t fix it xoxo’

  
  
\- 

_16 years old, Fall of 2018_

he started making rape jokes back in the summer.

it was the only way he could let it out without ranting to someone about it.

he’d told more of his friends this way. some seemed to be careful not to make these jokes while others made them because they knew he wouldn’t mind.

no one really questioned it until he was with spot and his friends.

spot’s brother, jack, had gotten into an accident the day before (luckily it had not been too bad. there were no serious injuries) and he’d made a joke to spot about it.

“stop! it’s too soon!”

elmer grabbed spot’s arm and said louder than he anticipated: “you know what else is too soon? your brother forcing you into a closet.”

jack and spot were the only ones that heard it.


End file.
